


Dean Winchester Completes Me

by triggered_fandoms



Category: Lucifer (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV), True Blood
Genre: Ben Barnes as Jake, Ben Barnes as Tom, Ben barnes as James, Cole Sprouse as Nathaniel Cupid, David Tennant as Craig Portland, F/F, F/M, Joanne Kelly as Jessie Singer, Jon Bernthal as Benjamin Singer, Lia Wolf as Shannon Singer, M/M, References to Other Fast Show Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggered_fandoms/pseuds/triggered_fandoms
Summary: Will they? Won't they?We may never know and we can't decide.Sometimes...You gotta let fate takecontrol...~Multifandom Story





	1. Never Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> ***Slow updates***

"If you're so sure he loves you, how did you end up here?"

*~*

Summer, 1991  
Beacon Hills

Here we were, a family having a party. A normal, happy family; me, Felix, Mom, Dad and Uncle Bobby. As normal and happy as we could be... Felix was only twelve yet he had to act as if he was eighteen in this house.

"Where's my beer, woman?" Dad raised his voice yet again, slamming his empty beer can into the grass. 

"Psst... Shannon, they've emailed" my older brother whispered to me, a small smiled creeped onto my face as we read exactly what we needed to know. He wasn't our dad...

"So this means Uncle Bobby really is our dad..." I let it sink in for a few seconds before smiling like a lunatic.

"At least he loves us - and now we know why he takes us out on the weekends." Felix replies with a smile wider than my own. "Now, I know that it's a little confusing because Mom is with Ben but..."

"True that, bubba" I smirk, yes it is confusing but at least now I know that my Dad doesn't hate me... My uncle does.

"Dork." ruffling my hair he picks up my bags and begins to walk me to my best friend Jessica Moore's house after we said our goodbyes. She didn't live too far away but Mom never let me walk by myself. 'It's too dangerous Lex, let Felix walk you' is what I heard everytime I asked to walk there alone. I know she's only looking after me since I'm still only eight, but because of Ben, I'm 'mature' enough to know what to do and what to look out for. I know how to protect myself, for the most part, but it is nice having Felix here telling me stories and making me laugh.

When we got to Jess's house her Mom answered the door and gave me a hug then ushered me into the house, I ran in to find Jess but realised I forgot something.

"You forgot me, I'm offended!" Felix mocked hurt and make me giggle as he picked me up and gave me a warm, loving hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow, kid. Have fun, I love you."

"I love you too bub, bye!"

*~*

"This is a childhood sto.."

"I'm getting to it, sh!"

*~*

After Felix left I followed Mrs. Moore into the kitchen where Jess was helping her Dad with the cookie dough mix.

"SHANNON ELIZABETH SINGER!" she screamed as she saw me jumping down off her fathers lap and straight too me "I haven't seen you all summer!"

"Sorry Jess, you know how it is at the office." I rolled my eyes in a mocking way which made the Moores laugh.

After the 'hellos', 'happy birthdays' and the taste testing of the cookie dough Jess dragged me away up to her room where we played 'Courtroom Trails' a game where each of us make up a crime the other committed and play as judge and jury to decide if we have enough evidence to see if we can have the offender sentenced. Even as kids the both of us knew we wanted to study law. It was inevitable. Jess and I were all set to go to a good, possibly ivy-league school when we were older - that was also inevitable. 

An hour must of passed before Mr. Moore shouted us down for milk and cookies. It was rare for Mr. Moore to be home this early because of his job but he seemed ecstatic to be able to spend time with his family - even if I was getting in the way of that. I've never seen Jess happier and I've also never tasted a cookie this good!

"Awesome cookies!" I exclaimed, mouthful of milk and cookie.

"Thank you, Shannon" both the grown ups chuckle as they watch me and Jess wolf them down.

Me and Jess were inseparable the rest of the night, telling each other stories of the summer and laughing at our own lame jokes. It was getting late and we got into bed after saying goodnight to her parents. 

"Night Shan" Jess said turning out the light.

"Night Jess" I whispered closing my eyes. It didn't take me long to fall asleep, but a loud noise coming from the hall jolted me from my slumber. I looked over to find Jess had gone. Figuring it was Jess going to the bathroom I laid my head down again. The door slowly opened and Jess came back to bed. But it wasn't Jess. The unknown person pinned me to the bed and sunk his teeth into my neck making me scream out in pain. He quickly covered my mouth and carried on sucking at what I assumed was my blood. I soon didn't have enough energy to keep fighting him and I slipped into darkness. I could hear others but I couldn't shout out to them, I couldn't even move. The voices got closer and then I heard them shout. It was all too muffled but there was a definite slicing sound. The guy stopped sucking and I felt someone check for a pulse.

"She's barely alive. Here hold his." One of them said as he picked me up and carried me away. Then I heard her. Jess...

"Jess..." I groaned

"Save your energy. And you, you said she was a Singer? Get to her house and ask for Bobby. Go. Now." 

I was placed on a cold surface, leather, and my head was in someone's lap. He was pressing something against my neck to slow the bleeding and he kept whispering 'Stay with me' the whole car ride. Before they could get me out of the car, I passed out completely. I woke up in a bright room to a very loud and annoying beeping sound. I slowing blink my eyes open and look around to see Mum, Felix and Ben sat around my bed. I'm in the hospital. Great.

I groaned and sat up and all three of them burst into tears and started hugging me. 

"Can't... Breathe..." 

They all mumbled a sorry before returning to their seats. There was a letter on the bedside table addressed to me. I leaned over and examined it. Slowly opening it I felt my family's eyes on my the whole time.

 

'Shannon,

I'm so sorry I have to tell you this in a letter, but I have to go away for a while. I know you know about me, I truly wish I could of been a better father. Not to worry, we have all the time in the world afterwards. 

Listen cupcake, there's been a big fight and I need you to know that I love you, and I will come back for you, I promise you that. You deserve better than my brother believe me, I know. 

But for now, Shannon, I won't be around anymore. It is the best option right now. It'll keep you safe. I know that this ain't a good explanation and it has probably confused you, but you're a smart girl, soon you'll know. 

I can't tell you how much you mean to me, cupcake. You're my little girl, I love you so much. I'll come back for you, when it's safe. Goodbye, baby.  
Love, Daddy x'

A tear slipped down my cheek as I finished the letter. I had no idea what he was talking about but deep down I had a gut feeling he was telling the truth: he would come back for me.

*~*

"That's why I'm so sure he loves me. But I have no idea how I ended up here, Devin." I smiled at my friend, "but I'm so glad I did"

"You know it's never too late." Peter said sitting beside me.

"Never too late for what?" I asked confused.

"To go back. You know, to your dad" he shrugged and pulled me closer to him.

"But then I'd have to leave you" I smirked and kissed his neck before leaning my head on his shoulder. 

"Yeah, but you'd be where you belonged. With someone who loves you" he added

"You love me. Don't you?" I teased, poking his chest. 

He chuckled and looked down, when he looked back at me I could see the sadness in his eyes, "You know I do. You've changed me - you truly have. I didn't think anyone could mean this much to me, then Liam comes running to camp screaming about a girl washed up on the beach. When I got there I knew. I knew right then that I loved you. I took a lot of convincing for you to warm up to me though" he laughed at that last bit but his smile didn't quite reach his eyes like it usually does. As if on queue Liam comes running up to me arms wide asking for cuddles.

"Come here baby" I giggled and scooped him up into my arms, "I love you Shanny" Liam yawned, "I love you too, Liam, now sleep" i shushed him to sleep and carried him back to his tent. 

Peter's words kept floating around in my mind and I was unfocused walking back to the camp that I walked straight into Felix.

"Shit, sorry bubba" I said rubbing my nose.

"It's okay Shan, what's up?" He always knew when something was up. Smart ass.

"It's just something Peter said to me" I confessed, it's not worth the energy to fight with him.

"Why? What did he say?" Cracking his knuckles he looked a little angry. He's always been protective of his baby sister. Even though, were the same age now, as he's not aged for a few years. 

"He said it's never too late"

"Never too late for what?"

"For me to go back. To dad"

Felix's face softened and he smiled, he never liked me being here because 'it's too dangerous' and I 'could get kidnapped by Hook and his hooligans' but he warmed to the idea of having his sister back. Knowing that someone did care.

That's another story, but... I guess this wouldn't make sense without it...

*~*

I was finally out of the hospital and we had a little welcome home party for me. Ben has been abnormally nice to me since the 'accident' and he even suggested that we have a party. No alcohol, too. I thought, maybe, just maybe he had a change of heart. It's too soon to tell. 

Anyway, as the party progressed I noticed Felix wasn't around anymore, he was inside watching the TV. 

"Hey bubba, what's wrong?" Sitting down next to him, he brings me closer and holds me, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Don't ever die on me again..." he wipes his eyes, "I can't lose you, ever." Now I'm crying.

"I love you, Felix. And you're stuck with me. Now and forever" I smile at my older brother, cuddling closer to him, my tears dampening him shirt. He lets out a half-hearted chuckle as he kissed my hair.

"I love you too, Shannon. Now and forever"

*~*

"God you guys were sibling goals" Devin pipes up with a sigh. Felix and I share an all knowing glance and smile. Devin wasn't wrong, I mean we had our fair share of fights but we loved each other more than anything. Which was why it hurt when he left...

*~*

"Momma, I can't find my hair dryer" I shout down to my mother. My teenage years were not my finest. Being 13 was awful, I started to worry about what I looked like and stuff. Even going to bed.

"I'm pretty sure it's in Felix's room" she shouts back before mumbling into the phone. Probably leaving another voice message for Ben. Oh, before I forget: he left. Just up and left after my 12th birthday party. Literally he left, with the guests. Never came back. She was broken, calls him everyday. 

Walking into Felix's room I gasp. It looks like he's been robbed. 

"Mom, is Felix downstairs?"

"No, he won't mind you just grabbing your dryer sweetie just go in" 

I check every other room upstairs; Mum's room, bathroom, spare room, my room and his room again. He's no where to be seen. And neither is my hair dryer. However, there was a note, on his window ledge. Addressed to me?

'Shannon,

I'm sorry but I can't stay here anymore. I don't belong here, not even you noticed me slowly drifting away. Now I know what your thinking, and know that I'm sorry and I do love you. You just... don't love me anymore. I don't blame you, I wouldn't either. Tell mom that I've gone, won't you? 

I really don't know how to explain myself but know where I am, I fit in. I belong. I'll miss you, sis. I love you. Now and forever,

Felix x'

He left? 

*~*

"Shit Felix, look at her face right now" Devin said, interrupting, again. I laughed and tried to hide my glassy eyes from my brother but he saw, he brought me in for a bear hug and kissed my hair.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered before letting go

"I know bubba, you tell me everyday" I smile, "now shall I continue..?"

"YES"

*~*

"My mom, Jessie, she wasn't perfect. No, she was far from perfect. But to me, she was. No matter what happened, I had her. Dad left, she comforted me - even if she needed comforting herself. Felix left, she was there, again. Jess left, she was there. When Rick left - she was there with ice cream and two spoons. She had her flaws, yes, but she never failed to make everyone around her happy. 

My mom was beautiful. My mom was energetic. My mom was kind and helpful and giving. She was an angel. An angel sent to us, to help us smile and laugh and love. But God, he needed her back, he needed her back to help others. So I know that when she reached those golden gates, he welcomed her with open arms and he said, "welcome home, Jessie".   
She was all I had though, Lord. So you better take good care of her, because if you don't, when I get there - if I get there - I'll be kicking your ass"

I laughed a little along with the guests before taking a long breath,

"Mom, I love you, and I'm not going to say goodbye. Because you know, and I know, that goodbye means going away. And going away, means forgetting. And I'm never going to forget you. I'll see you soon, Momma. Fly high" 

Letting out a shaky breath I come down from my spot at the pedestal. I hadn't cried. I hadn't cried when Ben left, or Felix or Jess or Rick. I haven't cried since that night seven years ago. But this, this was too much to hold the tears, but nothing happened. I was numb - paralysed. 

"Hey, Shan.." Jess said, tears brimming her eyes, "that was beautiful, I'm so sorry" she let her tears run freely as she engulfed me in a tight embrace, sobbing into my shoulder.

"I can't cry..." I whisper to her, "I need too, I hurts and my eyes sting but it doesn't happen." She brings her face back to look my in the eyes. I feel broken, lost.

"This is normal, trust me, when Dad died I didn't cry for two weeks" 

"Can we talk about anything else, but death? How's your mom? How's school, even?" I asked, hopeful and tired.

"Schools been fine I guess. I miss you" 

"I miss you too, Jess, I really do"

Derek and Peter Hale came over, arms wide and cuddled me, whispering that they're sorry over and over again. When they stepped back I saw someone I never expected to see... Rick Smith. 

"I came to pay my respects..." he said, barely above a whisper, trying to desperately avoid my eyes. Rick Smith was a whole other story that I would rather not talk about, but I guess that everyone already knows - most of it anyway.

"Thanks, Rick" I said as calm as I could, though inside I was breaking. He broke my heart after all. After a minute or so Jess and Peter dragged me away while Derek had a 'talk' with Rick. Derek Hale was the fieriest little guy I knew. Even if he was five years younger than me. I saw another face I never thought I'd see ever again; Duecalion. He waved me over and I ran into his arms. He didn't say anything, he just cradled me in his arms until he could feel I had stopped shaking. He pulled back and looked at me before taking a deep breath. Exhaling an 'I have missed you' he hugged me again and slipped a note into my hand. On the front it read 'Open on June 13th 2001'. My eighteenth birthday.

  After the burial, and the gathering after all I wanted to do was sleep so I set the letter into a drawer and laid on my bed and waited for darkness to engulf me.

*~*

"So wait, I thought Jess left?" Chase spoke, sounding confused

"She came back for the funeral, Hun" 

"Oh..."

"So what did Rick really do?" Cubby yawned.

I looked down at my lap and chucked to myself, "He used me. Told me he loved me and all he wanted was... well... he was a vampire. He wanted blood. He never told me, I had literally no idea that he was like nearly 2000 years old I mean come on, who would? I found out when he tried to have sex with me, his fangs popped out and he tried to hide it but damn, I saw and I kicked him in the balls so hard I could of sworn my foot almost broke." 

"Damn... what a fucking cunt" he yawned again, "carry on with the story, sorry"

"I was alone, I had no one left to love me. I sat at my windowsill everyday after that. Coming home from school I sat there, I ate there, I even slept there sometimes. Until one night, a shadow came, and literally dragged my ass out the window and carried me here. Dropping me in the water and leaving me to almost drown and wash up on shore." I finished, laughing with the lost boys who gathered round for my story telling.

"But your still sure your real dad loves you?" Rufio asked

"Yes, I'm sure" I reply, snuggling into Peter.

"Then why'd the shadow choose you?" 

"Maybe he just wanted to try out murder" I shrugged, "hashtag, fail" 

"I'm off to bed, I'm tired, you coming?" Peter said looking down at me, sleepily.

"Yeah, I'm sleepy. Will you carry me?" I gave him my best puppy eyes and he quickly scooped me up and carried me to the tent. We could hear everyone getting up and going to their tents, Peter quickly did a U-turn and took me too his tree house. 

"Tired my ass" I grumbled, knowing where this was going.

"No, baby. I just wanna talk where they can't hear us" he had enough of walking and got us there using his magic, setting me down on the bed.

"You should think about it" he said softly.

"About what?"

"Leaving..." 

Was he serious? He wanted me to leave?

"I, er... B-but what about... you know, us?" I mentally slap myself for stuttering. Pathetic.

"I love you and that's why I think you should at least think about it. You deserve it, a family."

"I have one, here, with you and Felix and Liam and Devin and the rest of the lost boys" my voice cracked, I stood and walked over to Peter, who was nearly in tears.

"I don't want you to leave. I never want you to leave, but, the way you spoke about your dad, it... it broke my heart. He's probably so worried about you, thinking your all alone" he was whispering now, his voice broken.

"Okay"

"Okay?"

"I, Shannon Elizabeth Singer, will consider your offer thoroughly. That I promise you" I kiss his nose and watch him smile. 

He kisses me deeply and moves us to the bed, "I lied about not wanting to have sex, FYI" there he was. My quirky, adorable, fun-loving Peter.

I smirked against his lips as he said that, this was going to be a hell of a night.


	2. Don't Forget Me, I Love You

"Morning, handsome" I beamed at Peter, kissing his cheek before checking on Liam. He was playing with the teddy bear I gave him. I tag him and he starts to chase after me. He's fast for a little guy.

Peter smiled as he watched me and Liam play around the unlit campfire. He thinks I don't notice these things but I do. I capture Liam and carry him over to Felix who was making breakfast.

"Smells good, bubba" I compliment, inhaling deeply.

"It's your favourite" he winks, turning over one of the delicious circles.

"Hoe cakes" I moan, "with bacon grease" I close my eyes and revel in the smell.

"Shannon, come here" Devin cried, excitedly. I laugh at the boy, he's so hopelessly enthusiastic about everything. A perk I love about him. He drags me and Liam to the beach, where Peter was, in his shorts.

"Morning swim, gang?" Peter smirks, sending a wink my way.

"If you wanted to see me naked darling, all you had to do was ask" I smirk back and begin to strip to my underwear running into the warm waves. 

Me, Peter, Devin and Liam where a whole different group to when we was with, Felix or all the other lost boys. We're like a family, the four of us, a family of crazed psychopaths who needed to be locked away. We were the pranksters, and then there was us and Felix. A literal family. We looked out for each other no matter what. We were as close as anyone could be. Then, there was all of us. We were a family, yes but not as close and definitely some enemies. But that didn't matter in the long run. We had love. That's all that mattered. 

Then there was Hook. Hook was, well... he was the enemy. Plain and simple. But silly little me, befriended him. I have to sneak off sometimes to meet him and catch up, when he visits the Island. He was actually a good guy, if you knew him well enough. No one knows that I'm friends with Hook, and it'll stay that way. It's not that I'm lying, it's just never come up - and it never will.

Splashing around in the waves with them made me feel like I had a home again. I started thinking more and more about Peter's offer; about going home. I had never really thought about it until last night. It would be good to see Daddy again. More than good. I get out of the water and dry off, Devin followed me as Peter and Liam take turns dunking each other. 

"Sup, Shan?" Devin asks throwing an arm around my shoulder.

"Do you think I should go?" I turn to face him, a broken expression on my face. He looked me in the eyes, a sad smile on his face.

"Yes" his voice cracked a little, "I don't want you to, but you should, this is no place for a girl, after all." after he said that I glance at Peter and Liam making their way over to us. I smile wildly, covering up my sadness and ran to Liam, and picked him up. 

Liam was like a son to me. He was the youngest of all the lost boys and he found me that day I washed up on Neverland. Poor baby must of had a heart attack.  
"Jesus you guys, breakfast, come on!" Felix shouted, waving us over. 

"Race you back!" I sprinted past my brother and gave him a high five as I passed. I got back just as Peter used his magic to appear in front of me and kiss my nose.

"I win" he smirked, walking behind me. He places his head on my shoulder and snakes his hands around my waist. "I love you" he whispers to me, giving my neck a gentle kiss.

"I love you too, baby" I turn in his arms and wrap my own around his neck, tangling my fingers in his wet hair. I lean in to kiss him softly. All thoughts of leaving left my head as his lips touched mine.

"BREAKFAST!" 

I pull away laughing at my brother and walk up to grab a plate. He scowls at me as I passed him.

"You know you've been here a 19 months now" Cubby chimed, smiling as he stole one of my pieces of bacon.

"And we've been dating a 15 months, tomorrow" Peter added, sitting down with extra bacon for me.

"And, it's gonna be your birthday soon" Felix added, taking the seat on my other side.

"It's a few months away, bub, and it's not a big deal" I commented, shoving a whole hoe cake into my mouth.

"Not a big deal? Are you kidding? You're gonna be 18! You would get to read the mystery letter!" Exclaimed Devin with his mouth full. This is why I wouldn't want to leave. I already have everything I could wish for. Right here. 

'Except parents'

I shake the thought out of my mind and continue to eat my breakfast. Once I finished I stood up, "I'm going for a bath. Don't follow me, perverts" I warn, sending glances at Peter, Devin and Chase. They all put their hands up in fake surrender. Shaking my head I walk away to go trap my towel and a change of clothes. The walk over to the bathing hole I couldn't help think about Dad. Oh, he'd love Peter and Liam and Devin, but I know that they'd never come with me, if I left. 

"Hey, sexy" Peter cooed, stepping into the small, steamy lake. He stood over me, leaning down and kissed me deeply, "what you thinking about?" He asked when he pulled back. 

"Oh, you know, stuff..." I shrug and pull him back down to me, kissing him softly.

"That kinda stuff or...?" He smirked, pulling back.

"More like my Dad" I snort shoving him away, grabbing the shampoo, body wash and sponge, "wash my hair for me?" I pout. He was a sucker for it and took the bottle of lavender shampoo from me and began to massage it into my scalp. I hum in satisfaction and lean into him as he begins to rinse it out. 

"I'm so hopelessly in love with you, Shannon." Peter whispered, washing the bubbles out of my hair and turning me to face him, "Which is why I'm doing this, it's for your benefit. God, just don't forget me. We have so many memories, don't forget them." 

"I love you, Shan. You know I do," Devin chimed, climbing into the water hole, "you're my best friend and like Peter said, don't forget me. I don't think I'd be able to cope if I found out you didn't remember what we had here"

"You couldn't forget me, even if you wanted too," Felix added, taking a seat next to Devin, "you're my baby sister and I love you, now and forever. You need to have the life you planned for yourself, you remember? Maybe a fancy Ivy League school, law school, even the police academy if you had time. You deserve that life" 

"I'm going to miss you Momma," Liam cried jumping into my apparently covered lap, "please, please, please don't forget me. I made you this ring so you always have something of mine." He handed me a small silver ring with a engraving on the inside, it read 'from the best son ever, I love you Mom'. I finally start to realise what's going on.

"Don't.." my voice cracked and I could feel myself hurt all over. I don't wanna go...

"Shannon, please. Please, as much as I don't want this, it has to happen. Just..." Peter closed his eyes as he began to cry "Don't forget me, I love you."

Then it all went white.


	3. Are You Real?

The white light soon turned to black as I fell unconscious.

Faintly, I could hear a pen scribbling furiously in the background as a high-pitched ringing set in. I groaned slightly, placing my hands on my head to ease the pain I was feeling. Where am I? Where did they send me? What's that smell?

I finally managed to open my eyes, to a small dog looking at me from my spot on the floor. It was so fluffy and adorable! "Hey cutie." I say a little too loud, the sound of the pen stopped and footsteps started approaching me and the small dog. A petite woman appeared in what appeared to be scrubs. She must be a doctor or a nurse.

"Thank God! You're alive! You begged me not to take you into the hospital so I tried to make you as comfortable as I could" she grinned wildly, a twinkle in her eyes as she checked all my vitals on the small blow-up bed she set up for me in her spare room. I found out that her name was Melissa and she was a nurse in Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital, and she lived in my old house with her son, Scott. Her spare room was my old bedroom, she was as surprised as I was to find out I used to live here. Suddenly she left and brought a few boxes to me, explaining that this was all that was left in the house when she moved in.

The first things that I spotted were my photo album from my younger years, my high school graduation papers (yes, I graduated early) and the letter Duecalion gave me. Dropping everything else I stare at the letter.

'Open on June 13th 2001'

"Do you happen to know what date it is?" I asked Melissa glancing at her.

"April 9th" she frowned, "but are ya gonna open it?" 

"Fuck it." I tear open the letter and it reads; Singer Salvage Yard, Sioux Falls, South Dakota.

"Does that mean anything to you?" she asks.

"It might"

***

"Would you like a drink, miss?" one of the flight attendants asks as she passes me. I smile and shake my head, no. Placing my headphones back in I blast AC\DC. I have never liked flying and music calms me down; this band especially. Melissa had given me the money to get me a ticket to Sioux Falls, I promised to come back and repay her but she was having none of it. The flight was about six hours long and I decided to read my favorite book; which ironically was Peter Pan. I chuckle sadly as pulled it out of my inside jacket pocket.  
Reading this story I realised how different he really was; i grew up with a story of a boy who didn't want to grow up, but really he was a boy who didnt want to be alone.

My eyes flicker from word to word across the slim, paper pages and with a smile tugging at my lips i finish the last page. Closing the book I notice people starting to file out; I didn't feel us landing? I must've been lost in Neverland...

***

Airport security. More like a complete JOKE! The alarmed went off as I stepped through the gate.

"Step aside, ma'am" the moustached guy asked me, well more like commanded. Rude. His smaller companion started to run his hands down my body, patting as he goes, carefully, as to not make me uncomfortable - sweet gesture.

"Nothing on her" he says to moustache, he just hands him a handheld metal detector telling him something along the lines of 'she has something, it didn't go off for nothing'.  
He gave me a sympathetic smile as he checked me over from head to toe. Buzz.

"Earrings" I pull back my hair to show him my black metal earring studs.

He goes a little lower until, buzz. I pull up my Black Sabbath shirt to show him my belly button piercing with a sigh. He gives me a light chuckled before going lower, buzz. He was now on his knees looking up at me as the little machine buzzed at my - well, my fucking vagina - moustache was smirking at me from his post and I roughly shove my hand into my jean pocket, "THEY'RE MY KEYS, YOU PERV!" I slightly raise my voice as I rip my keys out shaking them a little before returning them to my pocket with a huff. Yes I took my old house keys, they had pictures of me, mom and Felix on them. I'm sentimental.

"Take them out next time" the nicer one warned me, playfully pointing at me. I raise my hands in mock surrender and say goodbye to him as I collect the rest of my things. Leaving the airport finally, I look up to the sky using a hand to shield my eyes. My brown curls bouncing gently against the soft breeze.

"First time here?" a local asks me, a smile on his face highlighting his aging features well.

"Nah, it's just been a while. You don't happen to know how to get to the Singer Salvage Yard by any chance, do you?" I smile back at the older man and he explains that it isn't that far from where we are.

"I could walk you if you'd like?" he offers, politely. I shake my head, no.

"Trust me, you don't want to be present if it's who I think it is" he chuckles at my response and shows me how to get there. I say thank you before taking off in the direction of the yard.

***

"Not that far my arse" I grumble, fifteen minutes later I find myself walking up the dirt path that was 'right around the corner' according the older fellow from earlier. As the house came into view, the nerves finally set in and I could barely lift my hand to knock on the door. Swallowing my fear I raise my fist and knock one. Twice. As I'm about to knock a third time the door swings open, revelling a pissed off Bobby Singer.

"I'm busy, what do yo- oh... are you lost?" he scratches the back of his neck, embarrassed that he raised his voice to an unsuspecting teenager.

"You aren't Ben..." I whisper. I couldn't bring myself to speak any louder, seeing my dad here wasn't something I expected - at all.

"No..." he squints his eyes, "do we-"

"Daddy?"

His face completely flushed of any colour and his mouth hung open in shock. He scanned me over and over again before he let his eyes finally land on my face with tears setting in.

"Are you real?" he chokes out. Hesitantly reaching his hand out to touch the side of my face. I lean to his touch and hum as i shut my eyes, reveling in the moment.

"Miss me?" I giggle at him, trying to lighten the mood before i open my eyes to see him crumbling in front of me. Streams of tears fall down his face as he let out his silent sobs pulling me too him and holding me close as if i would disappear. He began mumbling something in my hair, more than likely to soothe himself.

Without wasting another second he pulled me inside. The whole place was covered in stacks of books. I was in heaven. 

***

"Can we kill it?" I ask my father with a slight smile on my face.

"No you psychopath, you still need training. Let me call a local hunter and he can deal with it while we practice with the guns again"

"UGH!"


	4. Do I Law or Do I Hunt?

"Happy birthday, pumpkin!" Bobby shouted as he finally took his hands from around my eyes, only to reveal a black 1966 Ford Mustang Fastback. A few days prior he took me to get the Anti-Possession tattoo on my upper arm so this as well? I didn't know what to do so I just,

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I began to jump and down, clapping my hands. I turn to hug my father, as I pull back he hold up my drivers licence with a grin on his face, "Is this real?" I gasp.

"Very real and completely legal. I just have to teach you how to drive properly now." I hug him again and sprint to the beauty that is now my car. Sitting in the drivers seat I sigh and run my hands over the wheel, feeling the pure power coming from it. The seats were a comfortable charcoal grey and black leather and there was a radio installed. Looking towards the passengers side seat I spot a box with all my old tapes in and squeal. Slotting in a Metallica tape the song 'Master of Puppets' began blaring out of the surprisingly loud speakers. I began signing along, softly at first and within seconds I was almost shouting the lyrics with a wide smile on my face tapping my hands against the wheel along with the beat of the song. Bobby silently watched with a genuine smile on his face until he got a phone call.

"I'm busy, what the hell do you want?" he whispered into the phone as he stepped away from the loud music. As he listened to the other end of the phone his face dropped and he sighed, scratching his head before hanging up angrily. Almost instantly he got a text telling him some co-ordinates and he grabbed his keys and a bag and set out for his truck not noticing that the music had stopped.

"I'm coming with you" I stated, matter-o-factly. He didn't even bother arguing as he opened the truck throwing in the duffel bag.

***

The ride over to Wyoming was filled with Bobby begging me to wait at a motel while he dealt with whatever it was. I was having none of it, of course. This was going to be my first hunt after finding out about - well, everything 'supernatural'.

"No. You can't it's too dangerous"

"Come on, I've already died once"

"I don't care"

"Please?"

On a loop until he finally caved and let me join him but to stay behind him 'no matter what'. Okay, Dad, I thought while scoffing out loud. He glares at me before turning into a motel. Turning off the engine, Bobby turns to look at me and opens his mouth but nothing comes out. He isn't even looking at me; he's looking behind me. I turn around and see a man smiling at me, his eyes go black as he blinks. I couldn't look away - until I heard it. 

"Daddy! No!" Slamming the door into the demons face i crawl out of the car to where Bobby now lay clutching the wound in his chest. "Hold on, daddy" i say, cold. Standing up i walk back over to the demons who stood looking smug, arms crossed at thier chests.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, draco maledicte. Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos. Adios, you sons of bitches." Both of the guys fall limp to the floor as i finish the exorsism and i quickly return my attention to my dad.

"Daddy?" no responce, "Dad?" nothing. "No, no no, no, come on. Daddy..." i shake him a little before checking his pulse. Nothing. I drag him to a room and drop him onto a bed, making him as comfortable as I could before stalking back to the car, an emotionless look on my face.

***

I drive as fast as i can to the only place i could think of: the crossroads. As it comes into view I park her up and walk up to the middle before digging the dirt away. "Thank God" I breath as a box comes into view. Opening it up I notice an ID card - Jack Coral.

"Well, Jack Coral - I'm just as dumb as you are." I place a photo of me I snagged from Bobby before I left and re bury the box. Patting the dirt down with my foot I look around. "Hurry up you red eyed fucker" I mumble to myself, "it's fucking cold."

"Terribly sorry, sweetheart. I didn't really notice the cold" the demon smirked, "Oh and, congrats on getting the color right." he flashed his demon eyes at me before taking a few steps in my direction. "What do you desire, love?"

"I want my dad back" I scoff, as if it wasn't obvious, then I realised, he wouldn't know. Would he?

"Your wish is my command, but do you know the price?" he walked around me, taking me in, I assume.

"Five years, I think?" honestly, I couldn't remember nor care.

"You are somewhat correct, I suppose. Five years it is. Now you know how to, seal the deal, I presume?" he stopped in front of me with a sickening smirk plastered on his face. He wasn't bad looking, he was just kind - well, old.

"Before we 'seal the deal', as you say, can I have your name?" I blush slightly, but I didn't exactly want to kiss a complete stranger, who happened to be a demon, without even knowing his name.

"Crowley, love. And you are, Shannon Singer" he smiled, a near genuine smile. I softly smile back before curiosity takes over.

"How..?"

"You are quite popular with the supernatural world, love." he moved a stand of hair from my face, "Ready?" I just stand on my toes and push my lips to his as a response and he kissed back immediately. After around 30 seconds i pull back with my eyes shut.

"See you in five years, Shannon."

***

As I pull into the motel again with a couple burgers I see Bobby standing outside with his phone to his ear. When he sees me he hangs up and looks as if he's about to unleash hell on my ass.

"Now before you shout at me, your the one who fell asleep" I point my finger in his face and 'boop' his nose before handing him a burger, that definitely shut him up.

***

"Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine, daddy, really it wasn't that hard. Just needed to exorcise them, easy peasy" as I take another bite of my second burger, he chuckles lightly.

"You definitely are a Singer" he looks down, smiling, "I contacted a few ivy league schools..."

"You did WHAT!?" I chocked on my food, "Why?"

"That's all you could talk about when you were a young'un"

"Which ones?"

"Yale, Columbia, Princeton and I also contacted Stanford - not Ivy League but still amazing"

I squeal and clap my hands, "And? Was I accepted or what?"

"Waiting list for Princeton and accepted for the rest" he shrugged, biting into his burger.

"DADDY, OH MY SWEET JESUS! I CANNOT BREATHE!" he laughs at me and after a few seconds I begin to laugh with him. "Wait..."

"What's wrong?"

"Do I law or do I hunt?" I scratch my neck, looking at Bobby.

"You law. Dammit you will law until you can't law anymore, you hear me? And when you have finished with that, and you feel like you want this life, tough."

"Ugh, daddy. How am I going to choose one?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get home."


	5. Dorm Room Troubles Make Best Friends

"Thanks daddy, thanks Uncle Rufus!" I exclaim as we finally set up the second book case; the final touch to my side of the dorm at Stanford University. 

"He is not your uncle..." Bobby grumbled as he leans for a hug, "Call, everyday"

"I promise, dad" After another hug from both hunters they left, barely holding it together. i could hear Rufus telling Bobby how 'grown up' i was and getting all soppy. Poor guys... Now let's see who my roommate is - Jessica Moore. Hm... "HOLY SHIT!"

"LANGUAGE!"

"Sorry..." i laughed a little before squealing. This is definitely going to be good. I start to unload all my books onto the bed so i can arrage them how i want to on my book cases. Then i heard the door opening and i turn to give Jess a hug with the biggest smile on my face.

"Hi..." the tall guy said. Tall and moose-like. My smile faultered a bit and i felt my face heat up slightly, "You aren't Dave Tripe are you?" He lets out a breathy laugh "Sam. Winchester."

"Shannon Singer." i shake his hand before grabbing his other bag from the hallway, "So..."

"I guess we have a room misshap?" he scratched the back of his neck, kind of shy and cute like, with a slanted half smile on his face.

"I guess so, Moose." i cringed, "Sorry... Sam"

"Nah, it's cool... Mouse." he 'booped' my nose and his face visibly reddened. 

"I do enjoy cheese..." i wonder aloud, smirking up at the boy. "I think I'm gonna like you, Moose"

***

It's been 5 months since me and Sam met and we've already become the best of friends. The university hadn't changed our rooms around either - that was mostly thanks to us pretending we moved dorms. I found out he knew my dad and that he knew about hunting, so we don't have to pretend to be people we aren't around each other. It was kind of perfect, except...

"Shannon, come on, its just a salad."

"NO! I CANNOT LIVE LIKE THIS! I AM NOT A RABBIT! I NEED MEAT! BURGERS! HOTDOGS! CHICKEN WINGS!" i dramatically fall onto Sam's bed with a plate full of pop tarts for the movie, he laughs whole-heartedly at my over-dramatic exclamation and grabs a pop tart from me.

"I love you, Mouse." he boops my nose with the corner of the pop tart and I cuddle into him, giggling.

"I love you too, Moose."

***

"Jess, Sam. Sam, Jess. Get acquainted, I want to go drinking, I didn't get this fake I.D. for nothing." Introducing my best friends to each other was either the best decision i ever made or the worst. We walk over to the nearest bar and grab an empty table.

"First rounds on me, what are we having?" Jess said looking at me and Sam. We glanced at each other and nodded.

"Shots."

***

"I LOVE YOU GUYS!" i yell over the blaring music to my friends and some random dude who decided to join us - his name is Craig i think? I got three 'I love you too's before stumbling out of the bar.

"Which way is home?" Jess asks, dreadfully.

"That-a-way" Craig(?) responds, "I go to Stanford with you guys..." he adds noticing our confused looks.

"What's your name again?" Jess slurred.

"Craig Portland" he smiles

"You look older, Craig" I giggle, "You aren't a new professor or something, right?"

"No, just a late starter"

The rest of the walk over was full of lame drunk jokes and laughter. Once we got back to the campus we went our separate ways. Unlocking my room me and Sam stumbled in, barely getting to close the door behind us before,

"Sleep time now." Sam yawned collapsing onto my bed, me following suit. I instantly fell asleep on top of my moose.

***

"What are we watching then?" I ask, hopping onto Jess' bed with a bowl of popcorn. After a couple more meetings, Jess and Sam seemed to get along fine and we all started hanging out a lot more, almost everyday, over break.

"What else?" she smirked holding up Harry Potter And The Sorcerers Stone from her spot on the floor.

"Nerds." Sam coughed as he came in with drinks and chips. Taking his seat next to me, he throws and arm over me and pulls me closer to him, whispering; "I love you, Mouse."  
"I love you too, Moose" he flashes me his million dollar smile then turns his attention to the movie as Jess rushed to get snuggled next to me as it started. It had been half an hour into the movie before Sam needed to use the bathroom.

"I need to tell you something..." Jess whispered to me.

"You like Sam?" I suggested, jokingly. She started turning red and smiled weakly, "OH MY GOD!"

"What?" Sam asked coming back in.

"DATE! NOW!"

"Shannon!.." Jess scolds.

"She likes me back?" Sam looked towards me then at Jess taken aback.

"You like me back?" Jess mirrors his expression.

"God, you guys are so slow... You're dating congrats. Fucking dumbasses..." I mumble the last part and slouch back into the bed. "I feel like a cock-block, Ima leave now..."

"NO!" they yell in unison, each grabbing onto a limb and pulling me back onto the bed. They situated me in-between them and they stayed silent the rest of the night.

'Pussies...'


	6. Lawyer? How About 'Militans Deo De Deus'?

"Psychology, Sociology, Prelaw, Criminal Justice, Police Science and... Music?"

"Yeah, I guess I want to have another career path if the original doesn't pan out you know? And, I love singing anyway - not saying I'm any good - I just love it. I can play guitar too, and piano, drums, bass... anyway, I still wanna be a lawyer; or - or maybe a psychologist? No. I want to be a hunter..."

"No."

"Ugh... Maybe, a homicide detective? Or an FBI agent! Nah... Lawyer is my first route. Always."

"I'm proud of you, baby. You made it through a year of endless papers and morning lectures! Now you get home, so we can really catch up. Say hey to Sam for me before you go"

"Okay daddy, I got to go catch my flight. I'll be home before you know it. I love you, bye! Oh! Dad, before you go..."

"I'm listening..."

"I think there's a vamp on campus..."

***

I try to explain to my dad how I knew about the vampire but I just couldn't. It started happening after I turned eighteen. I could just tell. It was like, all of a sudden, I had these weird powers or something and I just know. Like when Bobby died that day, I didn't need the demon to flash his jet black eyes at me - I already knew what his was. I could sense it. Just like I could sense there was a knife coming at me from behind right now.

I swiftly turn and catch it before it hit me between the eyes and I let out a huffed 'What the hell?'

"It's happening..."

***

"Militans deo de deus."

"I'm a fucking what?" I stand and begin to pace, "A soldier of God? Are you shitting me?"

"That's only one way to put it. You are the only person, ever, to have your 'powers' and I want you to know that - well... your basically immortal? 'God' gave you your 'powers' so to say. That vamp that attacked you? Only thing that can kill you besides yourself and..."

"And?" growing more frustrated and impatient I slightly raise my voice. God was the reason I had a target on my back at eight years old. How noble of him, how kind. I scoff at my own thoughts before Bobby replies.

"And your soulmate." he strained. 

"Oh great, now I have a soulmate - how cliché." pinching the bridge of my nose I sigh, "Is that why you don't want me hunting?"

"Maybe..." he awkwardly avoided my eyes. I understand where he was coming from but, I'd prefer being in the field defending and protecting. Saving people...

"Thank you... For shielding me, but I'm eighteen now and I want to be helping you."

"You are, by staying at Stanford. Getting your PhD's and degrees and whatever else you get. That helps me because I know you're safe there."

"And the vamp?" i sit and sigh as i fall back into the sofa.

"That's being taken care of as we speak, pumpkin. Let's focus on what you want to do for your nineteenth."

***

Me and dad actually had a stress free, father-daughter - no hunting calls - summer. It was time to go back to Stanford sooner than i had expected.  
"Take care of Baby for me?"

"I always do, sweet pea. Now, go." 'I wish you could stay...'

"I wish i could stay too, Daddy." he gave me a confused look, "What?"

"How did - I didn't say that out loud..." he whispered.

"Oh, fan-fucking-tastic. Are you telling me i can read minds now? How great" the sacrcasm in my voice was almost vemonus. But Bobby? He just smiled and lightly shoved me in the direction of the plane, mouthing 'Have fun with that' as i boarded my flight. Typical.

***

As i got back to my dorm, i noticed that the door was already open - but Sam had said he was at least an hour away with Jess. Causiously, i enter the small room and saw a figure stood in the middle of the room, observing his surroundings. He was an average height and build, so if he was dangerous, i could take him myself - Dad had me training over the summer as well as 'normal' activities. His hair was slightly longer than Sams and a soft shade of brown - when he turned to face me i could see his eyes were a gorgeous golden whiskey color. The way he carried himself kind of imtimatdated me as he stood with a cocky smirk on his face, eyeing me from top to bottom. Being under his gaze made me slightly uncomfortable but seeing the approval in his eyes made me feel somewhat good about myself.

"You," he pointed a finger at me as he took two long steps over to stand directly in front of me, "are not what i was expecting." he finished with a bright, cheerful smile.  
"I have no idea how to take that" i breathed, maintaining eye contact with the stranger. He was captivating - a beautiful glow emmiting from him - he was angelic, in more ways that one... "You're an angel?" it was more a question than an actual statement, I'm still wary of these 'gifts' i have.

"Arch" is all he said.

"Arch? As in Archangel?" I questioned further, still holding his fixating gaze.

"Correct. Fast learner." he finally looks away, circling me, running a hand through my hair. Suddenly he stopped, "I realise now, that that was a little creepy. Sorry."

"No worries" I let out a nervous laugh. "So, which one; Michael, Rafael, Lucifer or Gabriel?"

"Guess" he smirked again, coming into my view.

"You seem... Fun-loving? Mysterious, definitely. Mischievous? My guess is Gabe."

"Wow. Nice work..." he captures my eyes again, "So, you must be wondering why I'm here..."

"Yeah, you could say that." I laugh again, becoming slightly more anxious.

"Well, I just had to meet you first" he cheered with a childish grin. He let out a slight giggle and I couldn't help but join him.  "You look cute when you're smiling"

"Shut up."

***

"MOOSE!" I jump from my bed and pounce onto Sam, knocking us both to the ground - Jess stood in the doorway, laughing "JESS!" I move from Sam and jump into her arms and she easily catches me. We stay like this for a little while before Sam pulls us into the room to have a 'Back to Uni Movie Marathon'. Anything for cuddles, man. I couldn't concentrate on the movie though. The only thing on my mind was Gabriel. Angels are real. I have to go four for four. 'One down, three to go.' I snort and the love birds looked at me with weirded-out expressions on their faces, "I remembered something funny..."


	7. A New Year, A New Tattoo, A New Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **just in case anyone is wondering why I do massive time skips, they are full of irrelevance and i'm just trying to speed up the story a bit.**

Another stressful yet successful year of Stanford's early morning rants from sleep-deprived teachers and tests finished. It was very dull. The only remotley exciting thing to happen was when Sam, Jess and Craig brought tequilla over. I also heard some peoples thoughts - nothing juicy, just disgusting.  Gabriel came back a few weeks ago to exchange phone numbers - he still hasnt phoned or messaged though. Strange angel. Cute, but strange.

Instead of catching a flight, Rufus came to pick me up as Bobby was on a hunt for a few more days. Me and Rufus had a blast the whole ride back, stopping at burger joints every chance we got. Pulling into a motel for the night, I went to check us in.

"Two singles, please?" i ask the brooding receptionist. He rocked a mullet and a biker jacket.

"Lucky, you got the last one. Cash only. Fourty dollars" he grumbled out, never looking up from his motorcycle magazine. I just slide the cash over to him and wait for the key. "Room three, on your left as you walk out of here."

"Thanks."

***

"Your twenty soon. Wow." Rufus huffed out as we got on the road again.

"I know. I can barely believe it. Another year and I don't have to sneak alcohol" I joked - kind of.

"I wanna give you your gift early." he rushed before pointing to the glove box, "It's in there, you won't miss it."

I reach into the compartment and pull out two boxes, wrapped together. I decided to open the smaller one first. Ripping it from the top of the longer box I tear away the paper and opened the box. Inside was an amulet - hand-crafted and absolutely perfect. It was in the shape of a wolfs head.

"Rufus... I - wow... It's beautiful, thank you so much." I have always loved wolves, they're gorgeous animals.

"Open the other one." I rip away the wrapping and open the longer box. Inside was a hunters knife - like my dad's. "Your mom gave me that knife..."

I couldn't find the words to thank him so I just looked over at him, smiling at me, he understood. He turned his attention back to the road and I survey the knife. It had a faded red handle but the blade had a shine like nothing I had ever seen. It gleamed in the sun and the beams reflected onto the small ring on my middle finger. I smile at my hand and begin twisting the metal around my finger. I shut my eyes and I could see him, my little Liam.

It has become a tradition for me to sit at my windowsill the first day of summer and just stare at the second star to the right. I knew that he knew. All of them did...

***

"Welcome home, sweetie." Bobby opened his arms and I dropped everything i had and held onto him, humming before I let go. "Missed ya"

"Missed you too Daddy" he helped me and Rufus carry some clothes bags inside before Rufus had to go. Me and dad had a nice catch up the rest of the morning and decided to train a little while. 

***

"Concentrate." he grumbled again

"I'm trying" i snapped back. I honestly was trying - but all i could think about was Gabe. That's when my phone rang. I step away to take the call when i saw the caller ID.

"Hey, sugar." i could practically hear his smirk through the phone.

"Sup, Candyman?" i huffed out, still exhausted from training.

"I just heard a couple of your prayers and-"

"I haven't been praying?"

"Prayers, thoughts, kinda the same thing if you're constantly thinking about me"

"Bite me, angel."

"Wouldn't you like that?"

"Hanging up now"

"Wait, whoa. I'm also calling to warn you. Another one is coming. I don't know which one yet - sorry."

"Another angel?"

"Yeah, but trust me, they aren't like me - at all."

"Fuck."

"Yeah..."

"I literally don't have a choice to I?"

"No, not really - sorry sweetcheeks."

"I'll be fine cupcake - gotta go."

"Okay.  Now stop thinking about me too, it's distracting"

"Boohoo" with that i hung up and walked back into the 'training room' which was basically the basement. Bobby was packing out gear away.

"Gonna miss the appointment, go start the truck." he tosses me his keys and i jog back up the stairs and grab a jacket before hopping into the drivers side of the truck. Bobby had gotten me another tattoo appointment for my birthday - this time I'm getting two for one; 'Mom' with a heart around it on my left wrist and one of Peter, Wendy, Michael, John and Tinkerbell as they fly to Neverland in the movie. That one is going behind my right ear.

When Bobby gets to the truck he drives us and we barely make it inside the parlour on time. afterwards he took me for some pie before we head home and discuss what we plan to do all summer. 

***

"I cant believe you have to leave again" Bobby sighed, hugging me before i run for my flight, i said a quick 'I love you' before taking my boarding bags and sprinting.

As i take my seat i notice a guy in the one next to me. He looked like a business man for sure but I knew better. He was an angel - a powerful one at that.

"Took you long enough." i sigh as i take my seat.

"Excuse me?" he seemed perplexed by my knowledge of him.

"You know, it's been like 3 months. What gives, angel?" i smirk.

"I needed to have you alone."

"This plane is full..."

"I - hush."

"So, are you Raphael?"

"How did-"

"Lucky guess..."

He stared at me in awe; 'Father did excellently in his choice - very excellently indeed...'

"Ew gross dude you're like a gajillion years old - stop." i shudder, then remember Gabriel. Not that Raphael wasn't cute, but i only realised with him the 'age gap'. Gabriel popped up out of no where - what can i do?

"I beg your pardon?"

"I can read your mind..." i whisper to him and his face seemed to drop.

"I have to report how this meeting went."

"Splendidly. It went splendidly RaRa"

"Do not call me that." he grumbled before dissapearing - luckily no one seemed to notice.

***

"WHERE IS MY FAVORITE COUPLE?!" 

"HERE, DARLING!" they replied in sync as i burst into my dorm. Dropping my bags a hug them both. Pulling back i notice them grinning at me.  
"Wha-"

"WE WANT YOU TO MOVE IN WITH US!" they yelled, literally, into my face, holding up a key.

"What? Why? Where?" now im the one who is perplexed.

"Please? Please?" Jess begged. I had to beg her to not get on her knees while she begged.

After a while i agreed to at least come see the apartment - seeing as they moved all my stuff that was left at Stanford there already. They even agreed to me and Jess sharing a room so i didn't have to worry about them fucking. They want that, not me. How adorably desperate. I wonder how Bobby is going to take it...

***

"So Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm living with Jess and Sam now."

"What? Weren't you anyway?"

"Off-campus. In a nice apartment"

"Wow..." 

"I know. I want you to know that as soon as college is over I'm coming home."

"You better be..."

"Not a doubt in my mind. I love you."

"I love you too. Get some sleep."

"Okay, night"

"Goodnight"


	8. Chance Encounter

Jess, Sam, Craig and I decided to go to a Bar and Grill, enjoying a meal until i realised - Craig is the campus vamp. I began slightly choking on my burger and he patted my back.

"I'm good. Can i talk to you - in private?" i rush dodging the looks from my friends as i drag him outside.

"Whoa, what's wrong?"

"You, you bloodsucker!" i whisper-yell at him in a high-pitched tone, crossing my arms at my chest at an atempt for warmth.

"I - shit..." he rubbed his hands over his face, "I'm protecting you." 

"From?"

"My brother." he said bluntly.

"Wow, so specific Craig. If that's even your name..."

"Jake. Remember him? Gave you that?" he poked at my scar. The scar...

"Why would you protect me?"

"Well..." he started to avoid eye contact; 'I think that your hot and i actually value the friendship we have and i fucking dispise my brother? No can't say that, i like you? nice and simple? Yes.'

"Don't say anything - i heard enough in your head..." i pinch the bridge of my nose and sigh, "lets go back inside." he didn't question how i read his thoughts, he just smiled and offered me his arm. I took it and slightly returned his smile as we walk in and take our seats.

***

We finished up the meal and ordered a few drinks - thank you Craig. When the waitress brought them over I spotted someone very familiar sitting at the bar with a scotch.

"I'll be right back." I said, downing my martini. I make my way over to him and take a seat next to him, "Buy a girl a drink?" I smile at the demon. He seemed distressed, almost worn down. He waved the bartender over and ordered me a dry vodka martini - no olives.

"Wow... how did you..?"

"Lucky guess, love" he smirked, "What brings you here?" he asks taking a sip of his drink.

"I go to the uni around the corner - got hungry."

"With anyone?"

"Yeah," I point to my original table, "them." they were all focused on each other they didn't even bother checking where I went, "Good people, respectful as well. They don't pry." I wink sipping at my new drink.

"I see..."

"What about you? Waiting on anyone?" I ask and he seemed to get sad.

"No, love... Just me tonight." he chugged the rest of his drink, signalling for another.

"Well, I can keep you company. If you'd like?" he looked at me, dead in the eyes, as if he was reading me. 

"You'd do that?" I nod, "Why?"

"I know what it's like to need a friend, let me just say my goodbyes to them and then I'm all yours." I smile and slide from my seat next to him and walk back over to my friends, "I'm heading off. I'll see you at home?"

"Sure. Be careful." Sam warned and I chuckle at him and wave goodbye as I take my coat, walking back over to Crowley.

"Ready?"

"We aren't staying here?"

"Dude, no. Come." I hold my hand out towards him and he just stared at it. I being to wriggle my fingers, "I don't bite." he hesitantly took it and we walked out of the bar into the chilly night air. I practically drag him to a small café that I love. I tell him to get a booth while I order us something to drink and some pie.

"So, what's wrong with the king of the crossroads?" I smile taking my seat opposite him, he smiles back; only for a second.

"You really care to know?" he frowns.

"Always." I reach over and take hold of his hand in my own, giving it a gentle squeeze with a reassuring smile. He seemed to relax and start to trust me.

He began explaining about the other demons in the business and his boss being a hard ass - he lost his job, being demoted to holding the deals people make and taking care of the dogs. He only gets to go make a deal when no ne else is available. After all that it got a little deeper when he spoke of him mother. He told me of the time she tried to sell him for three pigs, and how he was worth at lease five pigs. I feel sorry for the demon in front of me and I go to hug him. He froze for a couple of seconds but slowly eased into it and hugged me back. My shoulder began to get wet and I noticed he started to cry. 

"Hey, it's okay. I got you. You're okay." I rock him slightly to try and calm him. Suddenly my phone rang, I answer it but I didn't stop cradling Crowley. 

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you it's four am!" Jess almost screamed down the phone.

"Busy. I'll be home soon, gotta go." I hang up and focus on the man I have newly befriended. "You okay?"

"Better. Thank you." he smiled and held my hand again.

"Here," I scribble my number down on a napkin and hand it to him, "Call whenever you need to vent, okay? Or whenever you want, day or night, I'll answer."  
"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I like you, Crowley. I think that there is a lot more to you than what you let on and I want to know the rest of you - as weird as that may sound, I think of you as a friend and I love my friends. I love you, my crossroads king."

"You- you love... me?" he almost cried again, but held them back.

"Yes, I do." I reach and touch my palm to the side of his face and look him in the eyes.

"Can I walk you home?" he swiftly changed the subject, but I knew that this was his way of saying it back.

"Of course."

It was a little past five before I got back home. Sam and Jess were both sleeping on the sofa so I covered them in a blanket and went to bed. I never thought I'd see Crowley tonight, but I'm actually glad that I did. It was a chance encounter I'll never forget.


	9. Angels, Man. Angels!

Another year went by in a blur. A very slow fucking blur. I had fun, though. I also had the phonecall from Gabe telling me another one is on the way - come get it, Michael.

When i got home, Bobby was on a hunt and would only be back the following week so i decided to just get a shower and crash - it had been a long flight after all. stripping down i turned the shower on and waited for the water to get hot. Stepping inside, not bothering to close the curtian i began to lather myself in soap when i heard the flutter of wings? i assumed i was hearing things and contiuned to wash myself and hum 'I've had the time of my life' to myself, until i heard someone clear thier throat behind me. I screamed so loud and grabbed onto the curtain so i could cover my body.

"What the shit, man?!" i yell at him, "You couldn't wait till i wasn't naked!? Are all angels fucking perverts?! Jesus fucking Christ!"

He just stood there with his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide. He was blushing wildly and deperatly trying to only look towards my face. Michael was a pretty one - sculpted face, bright blue eyes, slight stubble, tall and muscular. He kinda dressed like Sam - well, like a hunter. I don't think he was that embarrassed about seeing me naked but more embarassed about me shouting at him for it.

"I.. I.. I..." he stutted; 'What do i do? What do i say now?'

"Damn Michael, you need to work on your people skills. Get out so i can get dressed then we talk, okay?"

"Okay."

***

"Okay, angel, what do you need?" i sigh, coming out of the bathroom drying my hair with my towel. I was in a red flannal and black booty shorts. His eyes widen.

"Is that your idea of clothing?"

"It's my idea of pyjamas, perv." i scoff and move to sit on my bed, "Seriously, why am i getting visited by random ass angels?"

"We need to... evaluate you"

"And then by coming one by one you can see what i'm like at different times and dissuss what you are going to do with me?"

"I-"

"Hush now, sweetheart. I get it, just because the big man upstairs gave me powers he thinks I'm gonna be his little lap dog. Tell him to stop being a whiney little bitch and to come see me for himself or I'm gonna start ganking angels. Capisce?"

"Er... yes?"  
"Good, now run along. I'm tired."

***

After my little 'meet and greet' with Michael I've been feeling awful. I was out of order to shout at him like that - he was just following orders.

"I have no idea if this is going to work but, here goes nothing," i take a deep breath, "Michael, if you can hear me, I'm sorry. I-"

"It's quiet alright." he said from behind me, i let out a small squeal.

"Fuck! Michael, you scared the living balls out of me!" he laughed at me and we actually got through a real evaluation.

"So, you don't have to worry about anymore higher angels coming to see you me and Raphael are the only ones that have been sent for that. You may get the occasional stragler; or what you humans call 'fangirls' and 'fanboys'? Is that correct? Anyway, goodbye. I may be in touch again."

With that he vanished and i was on the phone to Gabriel within the millisecond, "Get here right now!"

"Where's 'here'?"

"My house. Dude, now."

***

"What is so important you couldn't just tell me over the phone?" he says as he appears inside my bedroom.

"They don't know..."

"Who don't?"

"Michael and Raphael."

"They don't know what?"  
"That we have met. That you told me that they were coming."

"Nice work, Detective Singer." he smirks.

"It was Michael actually. He dropped the bomb on you."

He chuckled silently; 'oh, how little you know'

"Then enlighten me, oh wise one" i wink and he scowls at me

"This mind reading crap needs to stop."

"It's not like i can control it, Gabe."

"Yeah yeah, anyway. I can't enlighten you, sugar. You have to learn for yourself; get in touch with yourself - with your powers." with that he vanished.

"Ass hat..."

***

I gasp as Raphael appeared right in front of me. Holding a hand to my chest I tilt my head in a 'Bitch, please' manner and he stared at me weirdly.

"I don't think i need to tell you this but, you may not speak of our encounters with anyone but us."

"Okay sure cool, will you leave now? My dad is due back any second and he has pie, so..."

"Of course. Goodbye, Shannon. We shall speak again soon." 

"Byeeeee!" he nods to me then takes his leave. "Angels, man. Angels..." i sigh and jump up onto the desk near the window over looking the driveway and wait for Bobby to come home. After sitting for a while i got a cramp in my legs and started to walk around to stop it from locking up. Once that was sorted I climb back on top of the desk and sit cross legged facing the window. 

"Hurry up..." I grumble to nothing as I check the time yet again, tapping my finger tips agaisnts the top of the desk. Not so long after that i see his truck come into view and squeal.  
"DADDY!" i ran out and jump into his arms when he stepped out of his moving vehicle, "I missed you..."

"I missed you too, pumpkin. Let's get inside and eat." he set me down and we walked back up to the house, not before stopping and locking his truck, and we were talking about anything and everything we could think of; laughing and joking with each other like we always do. I can see another awesome summer ahead of me...


End file.
